


The Influffable Plan

by Madamegoethe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Beginnings, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, History, Idiots in Love, Insight, M/M, Other, Pining, The Beginning, The Fall - Freeform, blame the bad pun on 24 hours of no sleep and two panic attacks, but just a wee bit and just at the beginning, i can't stand angst with these two so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: Little or not so little Tidbits of their lives together.Ratings and tags will probably change throughout the series, but it will mostly be fluff - from here on.I just love these two idiots two much





	1. Chapter 1

What was to be the night was black, when Crowley began to paint it, and he used his imagination to make it beautiful.  
Then, one day, he peered down, for he saw a light so bright it matched his brightest star.  
And he saw another Angel, from afar.  
What he first thought was his halo turned out to be his hair, fluffy white like a harmless cloud in a summer sky  
(neither clouds nor seasons had been invented yet, but God made a note upon his thoughts)  
Crowley leaned in closer, inexplicably drawn in by... _something_ (and God smiled, for it was her ineffable plan that started to take off)  
and saw beautiful blue eyes, smelled a particular sort of kindness and felt...felt...he grasped his chest, scaly and hard, and felt it pulsating.  
And he looked upon God's light and asked "Do I have to spend eternity by myself?"  
  
She cupped his cheek and smiled, and it was a very odd smile, for she was also crying  
"No my dearest Angel" she said "You are my most beloved creature, one of my first children, and yet I will have to test you the most.  
But I trust you will rise to the opportunity most admirably. You will love, for I have given you a heart.  
You will suffer, for I have given you a heart.  
You will break, for I have given you a heart,  
But you will stand up again and fight, for I have given you a soulmate"  
  
And then she let go of him, and he fell  
  
  



	2. Rome

"Look at you Angel, looking all chipper in the face of murder" Crowley remarked, sliterhing into a seat next to Aziraphale and signaling the Barmaid for a mug of ...well, one could hardly call it wine, but whatever.  
Aziraphale looked positively flustered, one might even say... _caught_

_"_ I..my dear...while it's certainly nice to see you again, I am most _certainly_ not happy, or as you called it " _chipper"_ about the murder of Caesar. How dare you suggest such a thing?!"  
Aziraphale jumped, pouring an oyster down his noticeable decoletée - and shuddering.  
  
"What" Crowley smirked "stopping a dictator on the rise, not your work?"  
"Well I, I never..."Aziraphale stuttered, still trying to get the oyster out of his toga without exposing himself.  
Crowley watched him wriggle and dance around with great amusement for a few seconds before he took pity and snapped his fingers  
  
"Oh..Oh thank you Crawley that's.."  
"It's Crowley now, actually" he drawled, while the Angel wiggled back onto his chair  
"Oh?" Aziraphale made "How's that any different from.."  
"Less crawling more...dunno really" and he took a deep swig out of his tankard. It tasted like shit and he made a face   
"more...uh...FUCK, Angel, how long have you been here? How can you, you of all people, well, people-ish people, drink this absolute PISS?!"  
  
"Well" Aziraphale started, calmly, as was his usual demeanour - but Crowley could see that tiny muscle twitching, that one near the corner of his mouth that either meant he was very pleased or very, VERY displeased - "I was..I was sent here to.. you know what, nevermind that, apparently, it's all over now anyway, what with Caesar brutally murdered and all"  
He smiled faintly at Crowley and, oh, Crowley would fall all over again for that smile, would give Brutus that knife and whisper in his ear all over again, just to avenge the burning of the library of Alexandria and..oh.  
But that is something, his ..THIS Angel must never know  
  
So he just raised his tankard and said "Yeah, sure. So. where you off to next?"


End file.
